Sacred Stones Support Conversations
by Blazing Kusanagi
Summary: Support conversations in Fire Emblem: Seima no Kouseki, or Sacred Stones that weren't featured in the games. First chapter is Innes x Cormag.
1. Innes x Cormag

(Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do believe that I own these conversations)

Support Conversation

Innes – Cormag

Level C

Innes: Hey, you…

Cormag: ….?

Innes: You're a wyvern rider of Grado, aren't you?

Cormag: Yes…

Innes: Hmm…you don't look like much to me… Are you sure you aren't some peasant who found a wild flying-lizard?

Cormag: …

Innes: Such insolence…

Cormag: Hmm…judging by your clothes, you are a noble, are you not?

Innes: Yes, as a matter of fact I am Innes, the heir of Frelia.

Cormag: You are the Prince, eh? Hmm…a noble should act…noble…should he not?

Innes: W-Why you little!

Cormag: Little? I believe I am older than you…

Innes: Grr…Heh… If you were anyone else, I'd shoot you down where you stand…, but you're just a lowly wyvern rider… Your and your wyvern's hides aren't worth piercing with my arrows… Huh? Wh-What's your wyvern doing?

Cormag: Calm down, Genarog…he's not an enemy… Calm down…

Level B

Innes: You again…

Cormag: Ah, the Frelian noble.

Innes: Now that I think about it, I think Tana mentioned you once, a rider…silent and gentle…with scar on cheek…you're…now what was it again…uh Cornac, right?

Cormag: …

Innes: Hmph…no matter… So Cornac, as a wyvern rider, how many battles have you fought?

Cormag: It's Cormag… Several…

Innes: Hmph…the likes of you should give me a direct answer…not "several".

Cormag: I am not the type who counts his conflicts.

Innes: Hmph…I thought as much...you're obviously weaker than me…

Cormag: How did you come up with that…conclusion?

Innes: As I started this journey I vowed that I would take down every Grado soldier between the Frelia Palace and the Emperor's. Hmph…you're an exception, I guess, but… You're a rider on a flying mount, and I'm a bowman. I obviously have the advantage…I can knock you down so easily, that I bet I can do it in half the time normal archers would manage.

Cormag: Half the time? Then allow me to ask you a question as well. How many times have your shots been accurate?

Innes: You dare question my abilities? Hmph…it's not worth answering you, but every time. There's nothing easier.

Cormag: I am rather...skeptic toward the truthfulness of that statement…

Innes: ……Here's some advice… You shouldn't aggravate a sniper, especially when you're a rider… You're skeptic of my precision, huh? Well then, I'll give you a demonstration!

Cormag: .!!! ….Hah!

Innes: Wha? You…just pierced the arrow I shot…in two…with your spear…

Cormag: Now here is some real advice… Even the most cold-blooded, powerful warrior has a weakness…but the key to surviving in the battlefield is to overcome and protect this chink in the armor…

Innes: …..Heh heh…

Cormag: Anything can happen, you must never let your guard down… Plus, you should never allow your emotions to get the better of you, if you strike an ally…the consequences may not be pleasant.

Innes: Heh…heh…heh…heh… F-Finally an opponent…worthy of me… You're a strong lancer…maybe even better than Ephraim… You're now officially my sworn rival…

Cormag:….

Level A

Innes: You know what? I got some background information on you.

Cormag: .?

Innes: I knew I had heard of you somewhere before… You are the second in command of Glen, the Sunstone, correct?

Cormag: Yes…

Innes: I knew it! Only a warrior of your caliber would be able to perform such a feat as splitting my arrow. You are the latter half of the formidable wyvern pair, correct?

Cormag: Yes…

Innes: Cormag, you're the younger brother of the Sunstone, correct?

Cormag: No…

Innes: Liar, don't try to hide your identity from me.

Cormag: Allow me to clarify, He is my brother, yet I do not deserve to call myself his… I **was** his brother…

Innes: .!!!

Cormag: As you know, Glen is no longer part of this world. His death…I could not prevent it… All my life, he was there for me…yet…

Innes: I…I…

Cormag: We promised that we would always be there for each other…as brothers. We always knew that we would be inseparable. Yet…if only I had…

Innes: I met Glen, before…

Cormag: What?!

Innes: He was a fine man. His orders were to kill Princess Eirika, but…when he heard her point of view… He began questioning the orders given to him…

Cormag: …

Innes: Then he left us, leaving us with our heads intact. He was capable of killing us all, yet he refused. Well, he probably couldn't have killed me, but… When he spoke to us, he knew we were innocent of the sins we were accused of.

Cormag: …

Innes: When I saw him, I realized, maybe not all Grado soldiers are bad… They might just be manipulated by someone…

Cormag: To be honest, after my brother died, I was filled with rage and fury…with an unquenchable flame of vengeance burning in my heart and consuming my sanity. I even considered suicide at one point. Yet, then I realized…my brother wouldn't want that… My brother wanted me to live on, even without him. Now, I live on for my brother. My brother isn't dead… He is with me…he is always by me…in spirit…

Innes: I hate to admit it, but that's quite…how should I say this…touching… I'm an older brother myself, but I expected younger siblings to think that way… I'm glad to have met you…

Cormag: …


	2. Neimi x Ross

Support Conversation

Neimi – Ross

Level C

Neimi: Waaaah! 

Ross: Huh, Neimi?

Neimi: R-Ross…

Ross: Hey, why are you crying?

Neimi: Sniff… Th-That man over there just yelled at me…

Ross: Huh? Of course! He's the enemy!

Neimi: Waaah! He's so scary! Why does he have to scream like that?

Ross: Geez, haven't you heard of a battle cry?

Neimi: Waaaah!

Ross: Stop crying Neimi…please.

Neimi: B-But…he just-

Ross: Just shut up already!

Neimi: Waaaah! Now you're yelling at me too…!

Ross: Heck, Neimi we're at a BATTLEFIELD! You need to get a hold of yourself.

Neimi: Snivel…I-I'll try.

Ross: Man, and I thought Colm was being mean when he called you annoying…

Neimi: C-Colm? He called me a-a-annoying?! …Sn-Sniff…WAAAAH!

Ross: …

Level B

Neimi: Hi, Ross.

Ross: Ah, so you've cheered up, eh?

Neimi: That's righ-AHHHH!

Ross: Neimi, are you all right?

Neimi: I'm okay…I just tripped… I-It hurts! Waaah!

Ross: Ah, and there you go again…

Neimi: Sniff…oh…my gauntlet fell off…

Ross: The mark of the golden eagle?! Th-That glove…Neimi, i-is that Zethla's gauntlet?

Neimi: Y-Yes… Zethla was my grandfather… How do you know about him?

Ross: Zethla, alias "Single-Arrow Zethla", the master marksman with frightening precision whose arrow never misses?! Of course I have heard of him!

Neimi: I never knew he was that popular…

Ross: I always wondered how a crybaby like you was such a skilled archer… It's in your blood!

Neimi: Ross… Your father is Garcia, right?

Ross: Yeah! And he's the best warrior on the continent!

Neimi: He's the best warrior?

Ross: Of course! He's retired from the Renais army years ago, but he's still the best!

Neimi: But he's the best **warrior**, right? Is he skilled at archery or magic?

Ross: Well…Hey Neimi, I just thought of a great idea!

Neimi: W-What is it?

Ross: Not that I'm trying to change the topic or anything, but you're an archer, right? Why don't you teach me how to use a bow?

Neimi: A-A bow?

Ross: Yeah! Axes are strong, but they can only attack enemies that are close. My Hatchet can be thrown like a boomerang, but its not that effective. I heard that some warriors also learn how to use bows so that they can attack from long range as well.

Neimi: U-Uh, sure!

Ross: Thanks! I'll be looking forward to it!

Level A

Ross: Neimi, can I ask you something?

Neimi: Yes.

Ross: Who were your parents?

Neimi: Well that's…

Ross: Since your grandfather is Zethla and all, I wondered if your dad or mom was a famous bowman as well.

Neimi: I was raised by my grandfather. My parents…I…they're…not…alive…

Ross: .!!!

Neimi: Sn-sniff…

Ross: Now, now…don't cry again…

Neimi: B-But…

Ross: You're not the only one.

Neimi: W-Wha…

Ross: I lost my mother at a young age, too. She became sick and died.

Neimi: R-Really?

Ross: Looky'here. Neimi we both lost our parents, well parent in my case, but anyway, we still lost someone close to us, right? Look, in this war, several men and women will die, and more orphans will be made.

Neimi: Th-That's true…

Ross: Do you want others to endure the suffering we've been through? Of course not! That's why we have to end this blasted war as fast as possible!

Neimi: Y-Youre right!

Ross: We have to fight! For the sake of those kids who may end up like us!

Neimi: Y-Yeah! ...You're so nice, Ross…waaaah!

Ross: Aw, don't cry… Sniff… I swear, your crybaby…ness is starting to be contagious…


	3. Knoll x Artur

Support Conversation

Knoll – Artur

Level C

Artur – Huh? Oh, no! An enemy sorcerer!

Knoll – Are you referring to me?

Artur – Blasphemous diabolist of Grado! In death, I will cleanse you of your sins! Lightning!

Knoll – …

Artur – What?! I missed?

Knoll – Patience, child… I am no enemy.

Artur – Liar! Do you expect me to believe you sacrilegious…?

Knoll – Cease this foolishness, monk… Artur, was it?

Artur – Wha? How do you know my…? Oh, you are Master Knoll, the royal Grado scholar who has joined our cause… My sincerest apologies…I…

Knoll – Thought I was an adversary due to the fact that I'm a sorcerer of dark magic?

Artur – Um…

Knoll – Do not try to hide the truth from me… It is written all over your face… Even now, you give me looks of suspicion and distrust… You're no different than any other stereotyping monk, are you…?

Artur – Th-That's not true!

Knoll – Forgive me, but I'll depart from your presence. I know perfectly well that a pious and devout monk like yourself will keep your distance from a "blasphemous diabolist" like me.

Artur – W-Wait! Oh no, I insulted him…my own comrade… Stupid, stupid Artur… At first, I could have sworn he was an enemy, but…

Level B

Artur - Master Knoll, about yesterday…I…

Knoll - …

Artur - Please, I beg of you…Master Knoll.

Knoll – Hmm…Artur… May I ask you something?

Artur – Y-Yes…

Knoll – Why did you become a monk?

Artur – I had chosen to become a monk when I was but a child. One day, I was crying because I had lost my favorite toy. It was a mere trinket, but it was very important to me. It turned out a friend of mine borrowed it but forgot to ask me. Everyone around me just passed by and ignored me, as if I was part of the wall I was leaning on. My troubles were…invisible…to them… Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder. I turned around to see…

Knoll – A priest?

Artur – Yes. You see, there was a monastery nearby, and he saw me and tried to cheer me up. When I looked up to his kind, sparkling eyes…my tears dried away… I was so grateful that even though the trinket itself posed little significance toward the priest himself, he still showed concern when I was in a state of great despair. I wanted to thank him, yet he replied… "There is no need to thank me…I only wish to seek out lost souls and give them enlightenment." Using those words as an impetus, I swore to become a generous person like him.

Knoll – An impetus…

Artur – Yes, ever since that day, I became a faithful devotee of the divinities and a zealot of justice.

Knoll – …I see…

Artur – Master Knoll, may I ask you something as well?

Knoll – …If you wish… But whether I give an answer is my choice.

Artur – Why did you become a royal magician?

Knoll – …My father was an imperial sorcerer…so was his father, and the father before him was as well. As my forefathers all served the country, in a way, it could be called a tradition. I came from this lineage so it was inevitable that I too would choose this path.

Artur – So…it's in your blood.

Knoll – In actuality, I was unsure if I truly wished to become a royal mage. I showed exceptional talent in the dark arts at a young age, and was regarded as a prodigy. Yet, I was still uncertain… My father rambled on about how I would serve Grado and such... Yet, I was never given much of a will… I often asked myself "Is this the path for me?" and "Is this what I truly want to be?"… Yet I never found my answer… Due to my family's lineage of royal mages, it was as if fate had already laid out a schedule of my life, before I was born… This "schedule" bound me and my choices…as if I was merely a puppet with destiny pulling the strings… However…I finally discovered the "answer" I was searching for when I met Prince Lyon.

Artur – Prince Lyon?

Knoll – Normally a prince would be expected to fight with a sword or lance…yet he chose to study elder magic of his own free will, though he perfectly this would obviously cause uneasiness within the people. Very few trust sorcerers such as me… Though the hero Grado himself was a warlock, other mages in history tend to use their magic for their own ends and to cause chaos, which resulted in giving us sorcerers a rather…malicious…reputation.

Artur – Yes, I can understand.

Knoll – Yet, Prince Lyon chose to be the personal head of the Research & Sorcery Division of the Grado Imperial Forces, and selected me as his right hand man and main assistant… His main goal was to "make everyone in Grado happy".

Artur – He wished to make everyone…happy.

Knoll – Yes…unlike me…he had a goal…to help his people… He wanted to be a thamaturge…and was willingly studying the dark arts. When I met him, I realized that even I could have a purpose, choices, and…a will.

Artur – So, he enlightened you…

Knoll – Prince Lyon… He was a gentle child…but in the end was nothing but a child… He was an immature fool…too innocent and blind to reality… His idealistic dreams were impossible in the end as he slowly became corrupted…

Artur – Don't say that!

Knoll - !!!

Artur – Though he may be our enemy, think of how much he tried to save Grado…think of how caring he was to his people…and yet…can you still bring yourself to say that?!

Knoll – Hmm…Artur…normally you are a such a mild-mannered and simplistic child…but when you are fighting for something you believe in…you're strong… What you said is true…but reality cannot be changed… Even by a thaumaturge…

Level A

Artur – Master Knoll!

Knoll – Ah, Artur.

Artur – There's something I realized about you…

Knoll – And what is that?

Artur – You're holding back on your enemies are you not?

Knoll – …

Artur – You're not fighting at your full potential.

Knoll – …So you've noticed…

Artur – You are a royal researcher of Grado, though you are understandably not accustomed to strenuous activities such as battle... A sorcerer of your caliber should have little trouble against your adversaries. You make it appear as if you just have terrible luck… But you deliberately miss at times and receive predictable blows from your enemies.

Knoll – You're more…perceptive than I thought.

Artur – Why, why is it that you restrain yourself? Against those who would do anything to hinder us?

Knoll – Can you comprehend the excruciating pain of attacking your own countrymen?

Artur - !!!

Knoll – I once did everything I could to serve my motherland. It's true. Now? I am branded as a traitor of my motherland. I defied my prince…not only that, but I have become a threat to my own country. Although it is for the greater good, I am willfully cooperating with the army that can be considered Grado's enemy.

Artur – I-I don't know what to say…

Knoll – Why I hold back? Not trying to sound arrogant, but like you said…my dark sorcery can easily extinguish a man's life.

Artur – That…isn't a pleasant thought.

Knoll – Though I do not wish to admit it, bloodshed cannot be avoided in this conflict. It's a fact that cannot be changed. I deliberately miss so that my enemies would be given a chance to flee. I receive blows because my soul cries in agony when I am not receiving any punishment for my actions.

Artur – You seem to suffer from internal pain from fighting your kin, yet… I feel that there is a greater force behind it. May I ask what it is?

Knoll – Although there are several trained soldiers and veterans in the Grado army, a handful of them are mere boys…around your age…even younger. You never know who's behind the suit of armor before you.

Artur – If that were true…by now I may have killed…boys… Oh no…

Knoll – Accept the truth, this is the nature of the concept known as war. Kill or be killed… Yet, if even one Grado soldier would be able to return to his family's arms…there would be no greater joy…to me.

Artur – Master Knoll… Out of curiosity…what will you do when this war is over?

Knoll – They say that time heals all wounds…I doubt that will be true in my case… There are deeds that must be done in Grado…such as providing assistance for the citizens who have lost their family members in battle. The turbulence and chaos…must end.

Artur – Master Knoll…you're closer to a clergyman than I ever will be…


	4. Innes x Lute

Support Conversation

Innes - Lute

Level C

Innes – So you're Lute.

Lute – Prince Innes of Frelia.

Innes – The so-called prodigy of magic.

Lute – Correction. I am a prodigy of magic…please emit the so-called.

Innes – Right… Geez, what was Eirika thinking…? She expects his little girl to survive on the battlefield?

Lute – I have no problems on the battlefield. I'm a genius at magic. Nothing can stop me, not even you.

Innes – Why you little…

Lute – What? It's true. I've seen you fight. You may be fast, but according to my calculations, if we fought, I would incinerate you before you could even string your bow.

Innes – Hmph… I'm about to disprove that your calculations.

Lute – It would be a futile attempt…

Innes – Geez…what a spoiled brat, you know what? I challenge you!

Lute – To a battle to the death? I accep-

Innes – You idiot! We're on the same sides, I mean a contest.

Lute – I have better things to do.

Innes – Like what?

Lute – Reading, researching, studying, deciphering, monk-watching…

Innes – Monk…watching?

Lute – Oh, I enjoy watching the intriguing habits of monks.

Innes – You're a stalker…

Lute – A stalk…er?

Level B

Innes – Hmph…it's you again…

Lute – Ah…the arrogant one…

Innes – You're one to talk…

Lute – About your contest…

Innes – Yeah, what about it?

Lute – At the time, I said I had better things to do.

Innes – Hmph…fine…whatever…you have no life…

Lute – Of course I have a life. If I didn't, I would be dead.

Innes – Your brain sure seems dead when it comes to figures of speech…

Lute – But now I accept your challenge.

Innes – Huh, didn't you just say that…

Lute – I said that I **had** better things to do. But today, I seem to have some time to spend leisurely.

Innes – All right then… Tonight meet me at the forest. I have special custom-made targets from Frelia that break if the center is struck… Whoever destroys their target first is the better marksman.

Lute – At the forest, will we be…alone?

Innes – Uh…yeah I guess…unless someone wants to watch.

Lute – But if we do turn out to be alone, you will not do anything…how should I say this…wrong…will you?

Innes – Do you take me for a pervert, stalker?

Level A

Lute – …..

Innes – Lute, you're unusually quiet today.

Lute – …You…how could a simple archer like you defeat me?

Innes – Heh…you acknowledge how pathetic you are, eh? Face it…my target fell apart before yours.

Lute – It is impossible for you to have defeated me by normal means.

Innes – What the…you idiot! I beat you fair and square!

Lute – I am unbeatable. I have been gifted with the most potent magic known to man. Thus the precision of my spells are as great as well. Thus you must have cheated.

Innes – First you treat me like a pervert and now you're accusing me of cheating?!

Lute – You just watch! I will find out your secret.

Innes – Grr…How can you be so infuriating?

Lute – To expose how you've deceived me, I will follow you…even to the point of ad nauseum.

Innes – Now you're tailing me… Just get lost, stalker!


End file.
